The Wiggles Movie
"The Wiggles Movie" is a Wiggles feature film presented by 20th Century Fox, and produced by Gladasaurus Productions in 1997. In 2003, the film was re-released in the United States under the title "The Wiggles Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie" on DVD released by HIT Entertainment. This is the only Wiggles video and movie to feature actors and actresses. Synopsis In The Wiggles Movie, The Wiggles embark on a journey to find Dorothy the Dinosaur since a amateur magician Wally the Great, steals Greg's magic wand in order to become a better magician. Meanwhile, Dorothy is sad because she thinks that The Wiggles and everyone have forgotten her birthday, while in fact they're all planning a surprise party for her by performing at a circus tent that night. Prologue The Wiggles talk about "'''The Wiggles Movie." Plot Scene 1 Wally the Great (Tony Harvey), great-grandson of Waldo the Magnificent, is an amateur magician whose dream is to win the competition at the Magic Club for Best Magician. However, he is confronted with a rival, Roland the Remarkable (Dale Burrdge), who believes Wally is a nobody. '''Song 1: Hey There Wally Scene 2 Children's entertainers The Wiggles, consisting of lead singer Greg, guitarist Murray, drummer Anthony and pianist Jeff, are performing at a nearby school. Mrs Bingle (Joanne Samuel), the principal, had an accident with Anthony after she blew a whistle to wake Jeff up before the show, causing him to act extremely silly. The Wiggles start the show. Songs 2-4: Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?), Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?), Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Wally, watching from behind a wall, sees Dorothy herself laying Greg's (who is a magician) magic wand on a table while sulking that everyone has forgotten her birthday but really they were trying to keep the surprise party for her a secret. Wally quickly snatches it but is caught by Dorothy. Songs 5-6: The Chase, Quack Quack Scene 3 The 2 have a tug of war and the wand breaks in half. Meanwhile, the Wiggles decide to go out looking for Dorothy in their Big Red Car. They visit Henry the Octopus. Song 7: Rockin' and a Rollin' Sea Song 8: Boom Boom Then they visit Wags the Dog. Song 9: Tap Wags Dorothy and Wally visit Captain Feathersword. Song 10: Ooh It's Captain Feathersword They happen upon Brrrrrr Street where they get frozen. Scene 4 Since they have no luck finding Dorothy, they go to Wigglehouse wher they ace a test given to them by their talking door, mix up their skivvies, have a flashback of the first time they celebrated Dorothy's birthday, and do the Romp Bomp a Stomp. During the adventures that Dorothy and Wally have, their friendship grows more and more. Dorothy leaves and sits on a bench, sadly, complaining to Wally that nobody remembers her birthday. Wally then says "I didn't forget your birthday" which makes Dorothy a little bit better. Scene 5 Wally begins to daydream about his grandfather, Waldo, saying to him to believe in himself. Wally forgets all about the Magic Competition and is almost late but thanks to Dorothy, makes it. However, Jimbo the Juggler blocks their way and say that Wally should put his vehicle in the full car park but Wally thinks quick and says "You find a spot" and tosses his helmet at him leaving Jimber pinch-faced. He then signs in and runs into Roland who clearly amuses the judges when his score is 9-9-9. Wally find his Grandfather's old chest of magic supplies and is confident in himself. Scene 6 The Wiggles are waiting for Dorothy to come to the party but nobody shows up. After Wally does his magic act, the judges score him 10-9-9. He wins the competition which leaves Roland jealous but at the same time impressed. Wally takes Dorothy to her party when it is just about to be canceled and the party begins. Epilogue Dorothy is proud that she has found a new friend and that her friends remembered her birthday. Songs *Hey There Wally (Intro Song) *Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) *Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) *Rock-a-Bye Your Bear *We Like to Say Hello (Instrumental) *The Chase *Quack Quack *Rockin' and a Rollin' Sea *Boom Boom *Mrs. Bingle's Theme *Tap Wags *Ballerina, Ballerina *Ooh It's Captain Feathersword *Hot Potato (Young Wiggles) *Romp Bomp A Stomp *I'm a Cow *Nya Nya Nya *Wally's Dream Music *Magic Club Music *Let's Have a Party *Wiggly Medley Cast *Greg Page - Greg Wiggle *Anthony Field - Anthony Wiggle *Murray Cook - Murray Wiggle *Jeff Fatt - Jeff Wiggle *Tony Harvey as Wally the Great *Leeanne Ashley as Dorothy the Dinosaur *Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog *Paul Field as Wags the Dog (Circus Scene) *Donna Halloran as Henry the Octopus *Joanne Samuel as Mrs Bingle 'Voice Talents' *Carolyn Ferrie as Dorothy's voice & Baby Dorothy's voice *Mic Conway as Wags' Voice *Jeff Fatt as Henry's Voice *Paul Paddick as Iggy, Ziggy & Frank *Paul Field as Jacques the Shark, Wigglehouse Door and Waldo the Magnificent 'Mrs Bingle's Students' *Clare Field *Amy Dunbar *Emma Ryan *Bradley Benson *Jessica Halloran *Sophie Hendrix *Madeleine Hurley *Catlin Mollica *Sian Ryan *Shanna Curry *Anthony Silvestrini *Cassandra Halloran *Meaghan Woodhouse as Little Girl with Glasses 'Magic Club' *Norry Constantian as Cecil the Magic Club President *Mic Conway as Jimbo the Juggler *Dale Burridge as Roland the Remarkable *Carolyn Ferrie - Magic Club Clerk *Greg Page - Magic Club Judge (in top hat, false beard and sunglasses) *Anthony Field - Magic Club Judge (in green shirt, false moustache and glasses) 'Wiggles World People' *Paul Paddick as Life-Saver, Rose Robber *Mic Conway as Postman *Luigi De Luca as Luigi the Gelati Vendor *Luke Field as Ice Cream Boy *Leanne Halloran as Officer Beaples (Policewoman) *Holly McGlinchy as Ballerina *Cameron Lewis as Male Dancer *Roger Lemke as Alfonso Tiramisu (Tenor) 'Waggetes' *Cassandra Halloran *Jessica Halloran *Lachlan McCarthy 'Pirates' *Sarah Bowden *Elyssa Dawson *Michelle Drady *Donna Halloran *Reem Hanwell *Craig Henderson *Rhiannah Kitching *Kristen Knox *Cie Jai Legget *Cameron Lewis *Alissa Russo *Blake Bowden as Young Boy Pirate 'Young Wiggles' *Daniel Lack - Young Murray Wiggle *Eddy Jong - Young Jeff Wiggle *Justin Woodhouse - Young Anthony Wiggle *Lachlan McCarthy - Young Greg Wiggle 'Dancing Magicians' *Leanne Halloran *Donna Halloran *Edward Rooke 'Puppeters' *Gavin Sainsbury *Edward Rooke *Sheryl Talmage *Melissa King *David Anthony *Matthew McCoy Locations *The Magic Club *Mrs. Bingles' School *Dorothy's Garden *Henry's Place *Wags World *Wiggletown *Brrrrrr Street *The S.S Feathersword *Wigglehouse *Circus Tent Production and Theatrical Release The film was produced in mid 1997, and was first shown in theatres on 18 December the same year. Profit The budget for the movie was estimated as AU. $31 million. Australian cinemas were concerned about the profit, as they did not charge people three and under, and that was half the audience! The movie still made a profit on video. Video Release *''main article: The Wiggles Movie (video release)'' The Wiggles Movie was first released on VHS in Australia on June 20, 1998. The movie was then released on DVD for Australia on November 12, 2003. Soundtrack * main article: The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack "The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack" is an Enhanced CD of which, according to the Sydney Morning Herald news article, "the 24th track includes a special interactive component, which can be played on most home computers." The feature, called Wiggles Interactive, includes video clips of the Wiggles and Captain Feathersword talking to the viewer about the movie. The clips have them talking with the "Wiggly Wiggly Christmas" set as background. Also included is the video clip of a girl in Wiggly clothes painting and revealing the new Wiggles logo, and a movie trailer with the "Romp Bomp a Stomp, Nya Nya Nya, Ballerina, Ballerina, Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist, Let's Have a Party and Ooh It's Captain Feathersword" Gallery Prologue TheWigglesMovie-Prologue.png|The Wiggles JeffSleepinginTheWigglesMoviePrologue.png|Jeff sleeping GregandMurrayWakingJeffUp.png|Greg and Murray waking Jeff up JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesMoviePrologue.png|Jeff waking up MurrayPlayingAirGuitar.png|Murray playing air Guitar AnthonyEatingPopcorn.png|Anthony eating popcorn TheWigglesActingLikeDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Wiggles acting like Dorothy the Dinosaur TheWigglesActingLikeWagstheDog.jpg|The Wiggles acting like Wags the Dog TheWigglesActingLikeHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Wiggles acting like Henry the Octopus TheWigglesActingLikeCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles acting like Captain Feathersword GregandMurrayAirDriving.jpg|Greg and Murray air driving the Big Red Car JeffHoldingSlate.png|Jeff holding slate JeffClickingSlate.jpg|Jeff clicking slate AnthonyHurtinghisHand.jpg|Anthony hurting his hand from Jeff's slate OW!.jpg|''"OW!"'' 20thCenturyFox.png|20th Century Fox YellowHill.jpg|Yellow hill TraininTheWigglesMovie.png|Train chugging on yellow hill AlphabetLettersJumping.jpg|Alphabet letters jumping TheWigglesMovieLogo.png|The Wiggles Movie Logo TheWigglesMovie-CameraClosingOut.png|Camera closing out Wally and Cecil TheWigglesMovie-CameraOpeningIn.png|Camera opening in WaldotheMagnificent.png|Old painting of Waldo the Magnificent TheWigglesMovie-SceneOne.png|Scene 1: Start WallytheGreat.png|Wally CeciltheMagicClubPresident.png|Cecil WallyFallingDown.png|Wally falling down while thud bookshelf CecilShrugging.jpg|Cecil shrugging CecilandWally.png|Wally and Cecil Waldo'sWand.png|Waldo's Wand JimboJugglingPosters.png|Jimbo juggling posters JimbotheJuggler.png|Jimbo the Juggler CecilandtheMagicClubCompetitionPoster.png|Cecil holding "Magic Club Competition" poster WallyStaringattheMagicClubCompetitionPoster.jpg|''"Registration closes at 6 PM?"'' WallyHurtinghisHand.jpg|''"Ow."'' WallyandRoland.png|Wally and Roland RolandtheRemarkable.png|Roland the Remarkable RolandandWally.png|Roland and Wally Wally'sUglyWave.jpg|Wally using an ugly wave TheSky.jpg|The sky HeyThereWally.png|"Hey There Wally" TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits.png|Opening Credits TheWigglestitlecard.png|Title Card GregSingingHeyThereWally.png|Greg singing Murray'sTitle.png|Murray's title Tricycle.png|Tricycle Jeff'sTitle.png|Jeff's title Greg'sTitle.png|Greg's title WallyinAustralia.jpg|Wally in Australia Anthony'sTitle.png|Anthony's title WallyRidinghisTricycle.png|Wally riding his tricycle WallyinTheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits.png|Wally in opening Credits TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits2.jpg|Production Design: Andrew Horne TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits3.jpg|Production Design: Deborah Szapiro TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits4.jpg|Choreographer: Leanne Halloran WallySinging.jpg|Wally singing WallySmiling.jpg|Wally smiling TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits5.jpg|Editor: Mark Van Burren TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits6.jpg|Director of Photography: Scott Van Preston TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits7.jpg|Line Producer: Ann Folland TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits8.jpg|Writer: Greg Truman TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits9.jpg|Producer: Hilton Fatt TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits10.jpg|Director: Dean Covell Road.jpg|The Road Backstage MurrayinTheWigglesMovie.png|Murray greeting Mrs. Bingle TheAwakeWiggles,DorothyandMrs.Bingle.png|The Awake Wiggles, Dorothy and Mrs. Bingle Dorothy,GregandMrs.Bingle.jpg|Dorothy, Greg and Mrs. Bingle JeffSleepinginMrs.Bingles'School.png|Jeff and Mrs. Bingle MurrayWarningMrsBingle.png|''"Mrs. Bingle, don't blow that whistle!"'' Mrs.BingleBlowingWhistle.png|Mrs. Bingle blowing whistle AnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.png|Anthony JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesMovie.png|Jeff waking up JeffandMrs.Bingle.png|Jeff and Mrs. Bingle AnthonyPlayingGuitars.png|Anthony playing guitars AnthonyBowing.png|Anthony takes a Bow GregandAnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Greg and Anthony AnthonyCleaningShirts.png|Anthony ironing shirts AnthonyasaRabbit.png|Anthony as a rabbit GreginTheWigglesMovie.png|Greg AnthonyandMurray'sGuitarCollection.png|Anthony with Murray's guitar collection AnthonyActingLikeaPlane.png|Anthony as a plane AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglesMovie.png|Anthony and Murray AnthonyasaBallerina.png|Anthony as a ballerina AnthonyMakingFruityFace.png|Anthony making fruity face Anthony'sBananaFace.png|The Other Wiggles and Mrs. Bingle MurrayandJeffDistracted.png|Jeff and Murray being distracted AnthonyMakingAnotherFruityFace.png|Anthony making another fruity face Jeff,AnthonyandMrs.Bingle.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Mrs. Bingle FruitBowl.png|Fruit Bowl AnthonyEatingApple.png|Anthony eating Apple MurrayStaring.png|"The sound of a whistle makes Anthony do some very silly things." Anthony,MurrayandMrs.Bingle.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Mrs. Bingle Murray,JeffandMrs.Bingle.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Mrs. Bingle MurrayandMrs.Bingle.png|Murray and Mrs. Bingle Mrs.Bingle.jpg|Mrs. Bingle GregintheMirror.png|Greg in the mirror TheWigglesintheMirror.png|The Wiggles looking in the mirror TheWigglesandMrs.Bingle.jpg|The Wiggles and Mrs. Bingle It'sShowtime!.jpg|''"It's showtime!"'' GetReadytoWiggle!.jpg|''"Get ready to wiggle!"'' BeautyMate!.png|"Beauty mate!" TheOtherWigglesandMrs.Bingle.jpg|The Other Wiggles DorothyandMrs.Bingle.png|Dorothy and Mrs. Bingle Concert Balloons.png|Balloons File:Mrs.Bingles'School.jpg|Mrs. Bingles' school File:TheWigglesLogoonStageCurtain.jpg|The Wiggles Logo on stage curtain TheWigglesMovie-Concert.png|Scene 2: Concert TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie.png|The Wiggles GregandMurrayinTheWigglesMovie.png|Greg and Murray MurrayandJeffinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Murray and Jeff JeffinTheWigglesMovie.png|Jeff AnthonyandMurrayonStage.jpg|Anthony and Murray MadeleineHurley.jpg|Madeleine TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesMovie.png|"It's wiggle time!" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-1997Prologue.jpg|Anthony asking Dorothy to do a dance TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglesMovie.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.png|Dorothy and Anthony ClareFieldandCassandraHalloran.jpg|Clare and Cassie MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinTheWigglesMovie.png|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar DorothyinTheWigglesMovie.png|Dorothy the Dinosaur Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-1997.jpg|"Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" AmyDunbar.jpg|Amy ClareFieldandCassandraHalloranDancing.jpg|Clare and Cassie dancing CassandraHalloraninTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Cassie MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinTheWigglesMovie2.png|Murray playing Red Starry guitar and Greg and Dorothy dancing GregSinginginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Greg singing DorothyDancinginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Dorothy dancing JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTheWigglesMovie.png|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard EmmaRyaninTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Emma BradleyBenson.jpg|Bradley Benson MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Murray and Dorothy JeffSleepwalkinginTheWigglesMovie.png|Jeff sleepwalking TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglesMovie.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles JeffSleepinginTheWigglesMovie.png|Jeff sleeping while Greg telling everyone to wake him up GregandJeffinTheWigglesMovie.png|Greg and Jeff TheWiggles,DorothyandMrs.Bingles.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Mrs. Bingles JeffandAnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.png|Jeff and Anthony TheWigglesasRobots.jpg|The Wiggles as robots CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-1997Prologue.jpg|Anthony showing Jeff how to point your fingers and do the twist MurrayandRedStarryGuitar.png|Murray and Red Starry Guitar DorothyandGreginTheWigglesMovie.png|Dorothy and Greg CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-1997.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" GregSingingCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-1997.png|Greg singing DorothyDoingtheTwist.jpg|Dorothy doing the twist ShannaCurry.jpg|Shanna Curry WallyatMrs.Bingles'School.jpg|Wally at Mrs. Bingles' school MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinTheWigglesMovie3.png|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar TheWigglesandDorothyDancing.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy dancing JessicaHalloraninTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jessica DorothyWipingherFace.jpg|Dorothy wiping her face ILoveEatingRoses.jpg|''"I love eating roses."'' TheWigglesandtheKids.png|"Today is Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday." CatlinMollica.jpg|Catlin AnthonyZippinghisLip.jpg|Anthony zipping his lip JosephFieldinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Joseph TheWigglesZippingtheirLips.jpg|The Wiggles zipping their lips JeffZippinghisLip.jpg|Jeff zipping his lip JeffUnzippinghisLip.jpg|Jeff unzipping his lip YummyforMyTummy.jpg|''"Yummy for my tummy."'' JeffandDorothyinTheWigglesMovie.png|Jeff and Dorothy ChristmasDay!.png|''"Christmas Day!"'' Phew!.png|"Phew!" TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Other Wiggles GregPerformingtheVaseofMagicFlowersTrickinTheWigglesMovie.png|"How about I perform a little magic?" VaseofMagicFlowersinTheWigglesMovie.png|Greg performing Vase of Magic Flowers trick Cake.png|A Cake DorothySad.jpg|Dorothy feeling sad about her Birthday. DorothySingingDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Dorothy singing "Dorothy's Birthday Party" Greg's Magic Wand BrickWall.jpg|A brick wall StupidBoxofMysteryRoutine!.png|"Obvious Box of Mystery routine!" WallyStaring.jpg|Wally staring GregPerformingTheBoxofMysteryinTheWigglesMovie.png|Greg performing "The Box of Mystery" TheBoxofMysteryinTheWigglesMovie.png|Greg and the Box of Mystery Dorothy,GregandhisMagicWand.png|Dorothy, Greg and his magic wand WallyImagining.png|Wally imagining WallyandWaldo'sWand.png|Wally and Waldo's Wand WallytheGreatMagazines.png|"Wally the Great" magazines WallyandaRose.png|Wally with a rose in his mouth DorothyandGreg'sMagicWand.png|Dorothy holding Greg's magic wand Greg'sMagicWandinTheWigglesMovie.png|Greg's magic wand DorothyandMeaganWoodhouse.png|Dorothy greeting Meagan WallySpottingMagicWand.png|Wally spotting Greg's magic wand WallyReachingMagicWand.png|Wally reaching Greg's magic wand WallyandtheMagicWand.jpg|Wally stealing Greg's magic wand WallyRunningOff.jpg|Wally running off DorothyattheBuffetTable.png|"The magic wand! It's gone!" DorothyJumping.jpg|Dorothy jumping over brick wall Dorothy'sTail.png|Dorothy's tail Dorothy'sFeetinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Dorothy's feet DorothyRunning.jpg|Dorothy running after the wand stealer DorothyRidingonTricycle.jpg|Dorothy riding on Wally's tricycle GregandMagicHankies.jpg|Greg and the magic hankies Rock-A-ByeYourBear-1997Prologue.png|"You might be right Anthony." Rock-A-ByeYourBear-1997.png|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" SianandEmmaRyaninTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Sian and Emma MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitar4.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar GregSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear-1997.png|Greg singing AnthonySilvestriniinTheWigglesMovie.png|Anthony Silvestrini AnthonySilvestriniSingingRock-a-ByeYourBear.jpg|Anthony S. singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheWigglesBowing.png|The Wiggles bowing TheWigglesandMeaghanWoodhouse.png|The Wiggles and Meaghan TheWigglesThinking.jpg|The Wiggles thinking FindWallyandFindDorothy.jpg|''"Find Wally and you'll find Dorothy."'' WallytheGreat'sCape.png|Greg holding Wally's cape MeaghanWoodhouse.png|Meaghan HUH,HUH,HUH,HUH?!?.jpg|''"HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH?!?"'' Precisely.jpg|''"Precisely."'' ZeeYa.jpg|''"Zee ya, Mrs. Bingle."'' MeaghanWoodhouseandMrs.Bingle.jpg|Meaghan and Mrs. Bingle TheBigRedCar'sCloseup.jpg|The Big Red Car in its close-up TheBigRedCarinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Scene 3: Find Dorothy TheWigglesandtheBigRedCar.png|The Wiggles and the Big Red Car DorothyandWallyonTricycle.png|Dorothy and Wally on tricycle Haystack.png|Wally and Dorothy crashing into haystack TheBigRedCarinAustralia.jpg|The Big Red Car on the road GregDrivingtheBigRedCar.png|Greg driving the Big Red Car MurrayandJeffintheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray and Jeff in the Big Red Car TheAwakeWigglesintheBigRedCar.png|Greg and Anthony in the Big Red Car AnthonyintheBigRedCar.jpg|''"Let's all quack together."'' TheWigglesSingingQuackQuack.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Quack, Quack" GregintheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg in the Big Red Car AnthonyBlubbering.jpg|Anthony blubbering GregandAnthonyintheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Anthony in the Big Red Car MurrayLaughing.png|Murray laughing JeffSnoring.jpg|Jeff snoring WiggleRainbow.png|Wiggle Rainbow TheWigglesinRainbow.png|The Wiggles in Wiggle Rainbow ClaymationCowandSheep.png|Clay-mation Cow and Sheep TheWigglesRidingintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles riding in the Big Red Car DorothyandWally.png|Dorothy and Wally great each other DorothyandWallyFighting.png|but then, they fight over Greg's magic wand. MagicWandBreaking.png|And they break it in half! DorothyandGreg'sBrokenMagicWand.png|''"Oh no!"'' WallyandBrokenMagicWand.png|''"Now look what you've done! It's broken!"'' Dorothy,WallyandBrokenMagicWand.png|Dorothy suggests to fix Greg's magic wand. Henry the Octopus TheBigRedCaratSandlot.png|The Big Red Car entering Sandlot GregandAnthonyatSandlot.png|Greg and Anthony at Sandlot TheAwakeWigglesatSandlot.png|The Awake Wiggles at Sandlot JeffSleepingintheBigRedCar.png|Scene 4: Henry the Octopus GregSmackinghisForehead.jpg|Greg smacking his forehead JeffWakingUpatSandlot.png|''"WAKE UP, JEFF!"'' TheUnforgottenWigglesatSandlot.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles Sandlot.png|Sandlot LifeSaver.png|Life Saver MegaPhone.png|Life Saver on megaphone File:Huh,Huh,Huh,Huh?!?2.png|''"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?"'' File:AnthonyandMurrayatSandlot.png|Anthony and Murray GregandJeffatSandlot.png|Greg and Jeff BathroomDoor.jpg|The bathroom door SwimmingPool.png|Swimming Pool JeffatSandlot.png|Jeff at Sandlot JeffDiving.png|Jeff diving GregatSandlot.png|Greg at Sandlot GregDiving.png|Greg diving MurrayatSandlot.png|Murray at Sandlot MurrayDiving.png|Murray diving AnthonyatSandlot.png|Anthony at Sandlot AnthonyDiving.png|Anthony diving JeffSwimming.png|Jeff swimming underwater GregSwimming.jpg|Greg swimming underwater MurraySwimming.jpg|Murray swimming underwater AnthonySwimming.jpg|Anthony swimming underwater Rockin'andaRollin'Sea.png|"Rockin' and a Rollin' Sea" Gregunderwater.png|Greg in water Anthonyunderwater.png|Anthony in water Murrayunderwater.png|Murray in water Jeffunderwater.png|Jeff in water MurrayandJeffUnderwater.png|Murray and Jeff GregSingingRockin'andaRollin'Sea.jpg|Greg singing AnthonySingingRockin'andaRollin'Sea.jpg|Anthony singing GregandAnthonyUnderwater.png|Greg and Anthony HenryinTheWigglesMovie.png|Henry the Octopus Wigglesflippers.png|The Wiggles' flippers Henry'sPlace.jpg|Henry's Place TheWigglesandHenryinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry GregandHenryinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Greg and Henry TheUnderwaterBigBand.png|The Underwater Big Band JacquesandAnthony.png|Jacques and Anthony AnthonyinHenry'sPlace.jpg|Anthony BoomBoom-Prologue.jpg|"Alright,You got it." BoomBoom.png|"Boom, Boom" TheFishettes.jpg|The Fishettes GregandAnthonyinHenry'sPlace.jpg|Greg and Anthony TomtheTroutandCassietheCatfish.jpg|Tom playing keyboard and Cassie the Catfish playing guitar HenryandJeffinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Henry and Jeff MurrayandHenryinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Murray and Henry JoeytheCrab.jpg|Joey the Crab playing drums GregSingingBoomBoom.jpg|Greg singing MurrayandJeffinHenry'sPlace.jpg|Murray and Jeff HenryinhisHome.jpg|Henry dancing JacquesPlayingSaxophone.jpg|Jacques playing saxophone File:Saxophone.jpg|Saxophone File:TheWiggles,HenryandtheUnderwaterBigBand.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and the underwater big band TheWiggles'Hats.jpg|The Wiggles' hats on the swimming pool PenguinStatueinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Penguin statue LifeSaveronMegaphone.jpg|Life-saver on megaphone JeffandPenguinStatue.jpg|Jeff and penguin statue AnthonyandPenguinStatue.jpg|Anthony and penguin statue MurrayandPenguinStatue.jpg|Murray and penguin statue GregandPenguinStatue.jpg|Greg and penguin statue LifeSaverConfused.jpg|Life-Saver confused TheNonrealisticWigglesatSandlot.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheWigglesPointing.jpg|''"Let's go to Wags' house."'' RopeontheBigRedCar.jpg|A Rope on the Big Red Car Mrs.BinglesTheme.png|"Mrs. Bingles' Theme" SophieHendrix.jpg|Sophie SianRyaninTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Sian Ryan ClareFieldinTheWigglesMovie.png|Clare Field EmmaRyanandMrs.Bingle.jpg|Emma and Mrs. Bingle Mrs.BingleVocalizing.jpg|Mrs. Bingle vocalizing EmmaRyanBlowingBalloon.jpg|Emma blowing balloon Mrs.BingleandtheKids.jpg|Mrs. Bingle and the kids EmmaRyanandBalloon.jpg|Emma holding balloon Mrs.Bingles'Class.jpg|Mrs. Bingles' class Mrs.BingleonTelephone.png|Mrs. Bingle on telephone CecilonTelephone.png|Cecil on telephone Wags the Dog TheBigRedCaratWagsWorld.png|Scene 5: Wags the Dog Postman.png|Postman Conway WagsMailbox.png|Wags' mailbox WagsChasingPostman.png|Wags chasing the postman JeffatWagsWorld.png|''"Where's Wags?"'' JeffandAnthonyatWagsWorld.jpg|''"I don't know, Jeff."'' TheNonrealisticWigglesatWagsWorld.jpg|''"He went woofing.."'' TheWigglesatWagsWorld.jpg|''"That way!"'' TheOtherWigglesatWagsWorld.jpg|The Other Wiggles WagsandMicConway.jpg|Wags and Postman Mic Anthony,WagsandMicConway.jpg|Anthony, Wags and Postman Mic WagsandMicConwayRunning.jpg|Wags and Mic running WagsasPostman.jpg|Wags as postman MurrayBarking.jpg|Murray barking WagsGivingPostmanBag.jpg|Wags giving postman bag back to Postman Mic JeffWearingPostmanHat.jpg|Jeff wearing postman hat MurrayWearingPostmanHat.jpg|Murray wearing postman hat GregWearingPostmanHat.jpg|Greg wearing postman hat AnthonyWearingPostmanHat.jpg|Anthony wearing postman hat WagsBarkingatMicthePostman.jpg|Wags barking at Postman Mic TheWiggles,WagsandMicConway.jpg|The Wiggles, Wags and Postman Mic ComeOn,Wiggles.jpg|''"Come on, Wiggles." TotheBigRedCar!.jpg|"To the Big Red Car!"'' WagsandMurrayinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Wags and Murray TheWigglesandWagsinTheWigglesMovie.png|The Wiggles and Wags RedStarryGuitarintheBigRedCar.jpg|Red Starry Guitar in the Big Red Car WagsWorld.jpg|Wags World DorothyandWallyatWagsWorld.png|Dorothy and Wally at Wags World Wally'sTricycleatWagsWorld.jpg|Wally's tricycle parked at Wags World TheWagettes.png|The Wagettes Dorothy,WallyandtheWagettes.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and the Wagettes WagsWorld-Inside.png|Wags, Dorothy, Wally and the Wagettes WagsandWally.jpg|Wags and Wally Dorothy,WagsandWally.jpg|Wags, Dorothy and Wally WagsandBrokenMagicWand.jpg|Wags and magic wand broken WagsWearingGoggles.jpg|Wags wearing goggles WagsFixingWand.jpg|Wags fixing wand WagsinTheWigglesMovie.png|Wags the Dog WagsandtheMagicWand.jpg|Wags and the magic wand WallyandFixedBentMagicWand.jpg|"HUH?!?" Skally.jpg|Skally grabbing magic wand Dorothy,WagsandSkally.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Skally Dorothy,WagsandCartwhelle.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Cartwhelle WagsandSkally.png|Wags and Skally WagsandCartwhelle.png|Wags and Cartwhelle WallyinWagsWorld.jpg|Wally hypnotizing TheWagettesHypnotized.jpg|The Wagettes hypnotized WallyPointing.jpg|Wally pointing Greg'sMagicWandBroken.jpg|Magic wand broken MagicWand'sPieces.jpg|Magic wand's pieces WallySad.jpg|Wally feeling sad Dorothy,SkallyandFluffy.jpg|Dorothy, Skally and Fluffy WallyCrying.jpg|Wally crying WallyCross.jpg|''"NOW I"VE GOTTA FIX THAT WAND!"'' Dorothy,WagsandFluffy.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Fluffy DorothyandWagsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Dorothy and Wags Dorothy,Wags,CartwhelleandSkally.jpg|Dorothy, Wags, Cartwhelle and Skally WagsandFluffy.png|Wags and Fluffy TapWags-Prologue.jpg|''"And now, please welcome Wags and the Wagettes."'' Ruff,Ruff,Ruff.jpg|''"Ruff, ruff, ruff."'' TheWagettesBarking.jpg|The Wagettes barking Wags,CartwhelleandFluffy.jpg|Wags, Cartwhelle and Fluffy DorothyandWallyinWagsWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Wally WallyholdingaPieceofScrew.jpg|Wally holding a piece of screw CartwhelleandSkally.jpg|Cartwhelle and Skally TheWagettesDancing.jpg|The Wagettes dancing TheWagettesTapDancing.jpg|The Wagettes tap dancing TheWagettes'TapDancingShoes.jpg|The Wagettes' tap shoes WagsTapDancing.jpg|Wags tap dancing Wags'LowerBody.jpg|Wags' lower body SkallyTapDancing.jpg|Skally doing the tap dancing solo DorothyandWallyClapping.jpg|Dorothy and Wally clapping TapWags.png|"Tap Wags" WagsandTheWagettes.jpg|Wags and The Wagettes Wally,Dorothy,WagsandWagettes.png|Wally, Dorothy, Wags and the Wagettes WallyWagsandWagettes.png|Wally, Wags and the Wagettes DorothyatWagsWorld.png|Dorothy at Wags World WallyatWagsWorld.png|Wally at Wags World Ballerina Dancing Wiggletown.jpg|Wiggletown TheBigRedCarinWiggletown.png|The Big Red Car IceCreamCart.png|Ice Cream cart LuigitheIceCreamVendor.png|Luigi the Ice Cream Vendor LuigiandPrego.png|Luigi and Prego Dorothy,PregoandtheGirls.jpg|Dorothy, Prego and the Girls DorothyandWallyinWiggletown.jpg|Dorothy and Wally in Wiggletown RoseRobber.png|The Rose Robber OfficerBeaplesandPaulPaddick.jpg|Officer Beaples chasing after the Rose Robber OfficerBeaplesintheWigglesMovie.png|Officer Beaples Dorothy,WallyandPaulPaddick.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and rose robber Paul Dorothy,Wally,PaulPaddickandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Dorothy, Wally, Paul and Officer Beaples RoseRobberFallingDown.jpg|Rose Robber Paul Paddick falling down DorothyandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Dorothy and Officer Beaples DorothyinWiggletown.jpg|Dorothy in Wiggletown DorothyandPaulPaddick.png|Dorothy and Paul Paddick WallyandPaulPaddick.png|Wally and Paul Paddick WallyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Wally and Officer Beaples WallyinWigglesTown.png|Wally in Wiggletown ASwingontheTail.jpg|''"A swing on the tail''" PutstheRobberinJail.jpg|''"puts the robber in jail."'' DanceAcademy.jpg|Dance Academy WomanatDanceAcademy.jpg|Woman at Dance Academy DorothyandWallyEnteringDanceAcademy.jpg|Dorothy and Wally entering Dance Academy HollyMcGlinchy.jpg|Ballerina Holly McGlinchy CameronLewisandHollyMcGlinchy.jpg|Cameron and Holly AlfonsoTiramisu.jpg|Scene 6: Ballerina Dancing IggyandFrank.jpg|Iggy and Frank Dorothy,HollyMcGlinchyandCameronLewis.jpg|Dorothy, Holly and Cameron DorothyandCameronLewis.jpg|Dorothy and Cameron Dorothy,WallyandCameron.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Cameron DorothyBalletDancinginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing DorothyandHollyBumpingintoEachOther.jpg|Dorothy and Holly bumping into each other WallyatDanceAcademy.jpg|Wally at Dance Academy WallyandHollyBumpingintoEachOther.png|Wally and Holly bumping into each other WallyandHolly.jpg|Wally and Holly Dorothy,WallyandHolly.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Holly CameronLewis.jpg|Dancer Cameron Lewis Iggy,ZiggyandFrankinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Iggy, Ziggy and Frank WallyandCameronBumpingintoEachOther.png|Wally and Cameron bumping into each other WallyandCameronLewis.jpg|Wally and Cameron DorothyandWallyBalletDancing.png|Dorothy and Wally ballet dancing Ballerina,Ballerina.jpg|"Ballerina, Ballerina" DorothyandHolly.jpg|Dorothy and Holly Dorothy,Wally,CameronandHolly.jpg|Dorothy, Wally, Cameron and Holly DorothyandWallyatDanceAcademy.jpg|Dorothy and Wally at Dance Academy Wally'sUnderwear.jpg|Wally's underwear Brrrrrr Street TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggletown.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheWigglesinWiggletown.png|The Wiggles looking at a map TheNonRealisticWigglesinWiggletown.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Wiggletown GregandJeffinWiggletown.png|Greg and Jeff in Wiggletown AnthonyandMurrayinWiggletown.png|Anthony and Murray TheAwakeWigglesinWiggletown.png|The Awake Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinWiggletown.png|The Other Wiggles TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie5.png|The Wiggles spotting a sign BrrrrrrStreet.png|Scene 7: Brrrrrr Street MurrayandJeffinWiggletown.png|Murray and Jeff in Wiggletown Snow.png|Brrrrrr Street GregandAnthonyinBrrrrrrStreet.png|Greg and Anthony in Brrrrrr Street TheOtherWigglesinBrrrrrrStreet.png|The Other Wiggles in Brrrrrr Street TheNonRealisticWigglesinBrrrrrrStreet.png|The Non-Realistic Wiggles in Brrrrrr Street JeffandAnthonyinBrrrrrrStreet.png|Jeff and Anthony in Brrrrrr Street TheWigglesinBrrrrrrStreet.png|The Wiggles in Brrrrrr Street TheWigglesFallingDown.png|The Wiggles falling down AnthonyCold.png|''"So that's why they called it Brrrrrr Street."'' GregandAnthonyCold.png|Greg and Anthony cold TheNonrealisticWigglesCold.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles cold TheWigglesCold.png|The Wiggles cold Captain Feathersword CameronLewisasPirate.png|Pirate Cameron holding Dorothy's birthday cake Dorothy'sBirthdayCake.png|Dorothy's Birthday Cake Dorothy'sBirthdayCake2.png|"Oh, please be careful with the cake." CaptainFeathersword'sDockyard.png|Dorothy and Wally arriving at Captain Feathersword's dockyard CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.png|Scene 8: Captain Feathersword CaptainandDorothy'sBirthdayCake.jpg|Captain and Dorothy's birthday cake Captain,DorothyandWally.png|Captain, Dorothy and Wally HappyDays.jpg|''"Happy days."'' APirateDance!.jpg|''"A pirate dance!"'' OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-Prologue.png|''"Let's all do a pirate dance!"'' OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword.png|Captain and the pirates dancing GregSingingOohIt'sCaptainFeathersword.png|Greg singing CaptainFeatherswordandPirates.png|"who's the pirate with a Feather for a sword" Ooh,It'sCaptainFeathersword!.jpg|"Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" CaptainFeatherswordTicklinginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling himself CaptainFeatherswordDancinginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Captain dancing AhoyThere.jpg|''"Ahoy there."'' DonnaHalloraninTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Pirate Donna ReemHanwellinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Pirate Reem Crane.png|A crane KristenKnoxinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Pirate Kristen RhiannahKitchinginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Pirate Rhiannah MichelleDrady.jpg|Pirate Michelle DorothyandWallyatCaptainFeathersword'sDockyard.png|Dorothy and Wally BlakeBowden.png|Pirate Blake TheS.SFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.png|The S.S Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandDonnaHalloran.jpg|Captain and pirate Donna CraigHenderson.jpg|Pirate Craig CieJaiLegget.jpg|Pirate Cie Jai ElyssaDawsoninTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Pirate Elyssa AlissaRusso.jpg|Pirate Alissa SarahBowden.jpg|Pirate Sarah TheFriendlyPirateCrew.png|The Friendly Pirate Crew TheFriendlyPirateCrewSinging.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew singing Wigglehouse Wigglehouse.jpg|Wigglehouse TheWigglesSingingWeLiketoSayHello.jpg|The Wiggles singing "We Like to Say Hello" while arriving home at Wigglehouse TheWigglesandWigglehouseDoor.jpg|The Wiggles and Wigglehouse Door Door.jpg|Door TheWigglesonWigglehouseLawn.jpg|The Wiggles TheTest.jpg|''"Give us the test."'' What'sAnthony'sFavoriteFood?.jpg|''"What's Anthony's favorite food?"'' TheWigglesSingingFruitSalad.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Fruit Salad" What'sJeff'sFavoriteSport?.jpg|''"What's Jeff's favorite sport?"'' JeffSleepingonWigglehouseLawn.jpg|''"Sleeping."'' JeffWakingUponWigglehouseLawn.jpg|Jeff waking up What's693,748DividedBy6.3?.jpg|''"What's 693,748 divided by 6.3?'' TheWigglesCalculating.jpg|The Wiggles calculating on their hands and fingers 110,118.73.jpg|''"110,118.73."'' What'sthePassword?.jpg|''"What's the password?"'' SillyPants!.jpg|''"Silly Pants!"'' ChickenVane.jpg|Chicken Vane WigglehousePopUp.jpg|A pop-up version of Wigglehouse TheAwakeWigglesatWigglehouse.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Wigglehouse TheWigglesatWigglehouse.jpg|Scene 9: At Wigglehouse TheUnforgottenWigglesatWigglehouse.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Wigglehouse TheWiggles'BeanBags.jpg|The Wiggles' Bean Bags JeffintheRedShirt.jpg|''"Nope, no Dorothy."'' GregandJeffintheWrongShirts.jpg|''"Nope, not in there."'' TheNonrealisticWigglesintheWrongShirts.jpg|''"No sign of the birthday girl."'' TheWigglesintheWrongShirts.jpg|The Wiggles in mixed up shirts. MurrayScreaming.jpg|Murray screaming AnthonyScreaming.jpg|Anthony screaming GregScreaming.jpg|Greg screaming JeffScreaming.jpg|Jeff screaming TheWiggles'BedroomDoors.jpg|The Wiggles' bedroom doors TheNonrealisticWigglesatWigglehouse.jpg|The Non Realistic Wiggles TheWigglesintheRightShirts.jpg|The Wiggles back in the normal shirts Anthony'sCatapultAppleTree.jpg|Anthony's catapult apple tree AnthonyEatingAppleatWigglehouse.jpg|Anthony eating apple GregandJeffatWigglehouse.jpg|Greg and Jeff JeffandAnthonyatWigglehouse.jpg|''"This surprise party was a..."'' JeffatWigglehouse.jpg|''"sil (blubbering) ly idea."'' MurrayandJeffintheWigglehouse.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheOtherWigglesatWigglehouse.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheWigglesinWigglyKitchen.jpg|The Wiggles in Wiggly Kitchen BabyDorothy.png|Dorothy as Baby LittleMurray'sToyGuitar.jpg|Little Murray's toy guitar TheLittleWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles when they were young HotPotato-LittleWigglesPrologue.jpg|The Little Wiggles and baby Dorothy TheNonrealisticLittleWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Little Wiggles LittleAnthony.jpg|Little Anthony LittleGreg.jpg|Little Greg TheOtherLittleWiggles.jpg|The Other Little Wiggles LittleMurrayPlayingToyGuitar.jpg|Little Murray playing toy guitar HotPotato(LittleWiggles).jpg|"Hot Potato" TheAwakeLittleWiggles.png|The Awake Little Wiggles TheUnforgottenLittleWigglesandBabyDorothy.jpg|The Unforgotten Little Wiggles and baby Dorothy LittleJeff.jpg|Little Jeff LittleJeffandMurray.jpg|Little Jeff and Murray LittleMurrayandJeff.jpg|Little Murray and Jeff LittleMurray.jpg|Little Murray LittleMurrayandAnthony.jpg|Little Murray and Anthony LittleAnthonyandMurray.jpg|Little Anthony and Murray LittleAnthonyandGreg.jpg|Little Anthony and Greg LittleGregandAnthony.jpg|Little Greg and Anthony TheNonrealisticLittleWigglesandBabyDorothy.jpg|The Non-realistic Little Wiggles and baby Dorothy TheOtherLittleWigglesandBabyDorothy.jpg|The Other Little Wiggles and Baby Dorothy TheLittleWigglesandBabyDorothy.jpg|"WHOO!" PictureofTheLittleWigglesandBabyDorothy.jpg|A picture of The Little Wiggles and Baby Dorothy TheWigglesandtheirPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and their picture RompBompAStomp-MoviePrologue.jpg|''"Let's do Dorothy's favorite dance, the Romp Bomp a Stomp."'' Let'sRockThisPlace!.jpg|''"Come on, everyone, let's rock this place!"'' RompBompAStomp-MovieVersion.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" Jeff'sTeddyBearinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff's teddy bear JeffinhisPurpleArmchair.jpg|Jeff in his purple armchair JeffSleepingatWigglehouse.jpg|Jeff sleeping GregSingingintheWigglehouse.jpg|Greg singing TheAwakeWigglesDancing.jpg|The Awake Wiggles dancing AnthonyintheWigglehouse.jpg|Anthony GregandMurray'sLegs.jpg|Greg and Murray's pants GregandAnthonyintheWigglehouse.jpg|Greg and Anthony GregandMurrayintheWigglehouse.jpg|Greg and Murray AnthonyDancing.jpg|Anthony dancing AnthonyandWigglehouseClock.jpg|Anthony and Wigglehouse Clock GregandAnthony'sLegs.jpg|Greg and Anthony's pants File:JeffandhisTeddyBear.jpg|Jeff and his teddy bear MurrayintheWigglehouse.jpg|Murray dancing Murray'sShoes.jpg|Murray's shoes WigglehouseClock.jpg|Wigglehouse Clock moving its eyes TheAwakeWiggles'Legs.jpg|The Awake Wiggles' pants Anthony'sLegs.jpg|Anthony's pants TheAwakeWigglesDoingtheRompBompaStomp.jpg|The Awake Wiggles doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp ThatCouldBeDorothyRightNow!.jpg|''"That could be Dorothy right now!"'' GardenGnomeandWigglyTelephone.jpg|Garden Gnome and Wiggly Telephone AnthonyandMurrayatWigglehouse.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheAwakeWigglesandGardenGnome.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Garden Gnome AnthonyonWigglyTelephoneinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Anthony on Wiggly Telephone YouDon'tSay!.jpg|'"You don't say! You don't say! You don't say!" TheyDidn'tSay!.jpg|''"They didn't say!"'' GregintheWigglehouse.jpg|Greg Jeff's Dream Murray,JeffandhisTeddyBear.png|"Jeff's asleep again" I'maCow-1997Prologue.png|"I wonder what he dreams about?" I'maCow-1997.png|Jeff as a cow JeffasaCow.jpg|Cow Jeff walking on the road JeffSinginginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|"I'm a Cow" Moo!.jpg|''"Moo!"'' Moo.png|''"Moo?"'' I'maCow-1997Epilogue.png|''"I better wake him up."'' MurrayTurningonJeff'sAlarmClockArmchair.jpg|Murray turning on Jeff's alarm clock armchair JeffWakingUpatWigglehouse.png|Jeff waking up JeffRunningOff.jpg|Jeff running off Murray,Jeff'sPurpleArmchairandTeddyBear.png|Murray, Jeff's purple armchair and teddy bear Ship Dancing CaptainFeatherswordandBlakeBowden.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Blake ShipDancing.png|Scene 10: Ship Dancing CaptainFallingDowninTheWigglesMovie.png|Captain Feathersword falling down DorothyatCaptainFeathersword'sDockyard.png|Dorothy at dockyard WallyatDockyard.png|Wally WallyandDonnaHalloran.jpg|Wally and pirate Donna CaptainandWally.png|Captain Feathersword and Wally Wallydancing.png|Wally dancing Wally'sShoes.jpg|Wally's shoes NyaNyaNyaPirateDance.jpg|"Nya Nya Nya" DorothyDancingatCaptainFeathersword'sDockyard.jpg|Dorothy dancing WallyandPirateBlake.png|Wally and Pirate Blake CaptainandDorothyinTheWigglesMovie.png|Captain and Dorothy WallyonBoat.png|Wally on boat WallysavingBlake.png|Wally saving pirate Blake from drowning Captain,DorothyandthePirates.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and the Pirates PirateBlakeWet.jpg|Pirate Blake wet ShiverMe.jpg|''"Oh, shiver me..." Timbers!.jpg|"Timbers!"'' Argh!.jpg|''"Argh!"'' ItWasNothing.jpg|''"It was nothing."'' Nothing!.jpg|''"Nothing!"'' S.S.FeatherswordBadgeofFriendship.png|The S.S Feathersword Badge of Friendship CaptainFeatherswordTicklingWally.jpg|Captain tickling Wally ThePiratesLaughing.jpg|The pirates laughing CaptainFeatherswordSingingTonight.jpg|Captain singing "Tonight" ThePiratesSleeping.jpg|The pirates sleeping CaptainFeatherswordSleeping.png|Captain Feathersword sleeping CaptainFeatherswordandthePiratesWakingUp.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the pirates waking up CaptainFeatherswordandWallyHandshaking.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wally handshaking Wally'sTricycleatDockyard.jpg|Wally's tricycle WallySingingNyaNyaNya.jpg|Wally singing "Nya, Nya, Nya" DorothyandWally'sTricycle.jpg|Dorothy and Wally's tricycle DorothyandWallyatDockyardEntrance.jpg|Dorothy and Wally at dockyard entrance Day Dreaming TownHall.jpg|Town Hall Wally'sDreamMusic-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy and Wally sitting on bench DorothySinging.jpg|Dorothy singing Wally'sDreamMusic.jpg|Scene 11: Day Dreaming Wally,LeanneandDonnaHalloran.jpg|Wally, Leanne and Donna EdwardRooke,LeanneandDonnaHalloran.jpg|Magicians Edward, Leanne and Donna WallyandEdwardRooke.jpg|Wally and Edward Waldo'sShadow.jpg|''"Believe in yourself, Wally. Remember the magic chest."'' WallyonStage.jpg|Wally on stage WallyandLeanneHalloran.jpg|Wally and Leanne LeanneHalloraninTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Dancing Magician Leanne Halloran DonnaHalloranasaMagician.jpg|Dancing Magician Donna Halloran EdwardRooke.jpg|Dancing Magician Edward Rooke WallySleeping.jpg|Wally sleeping DorothyandWallyonBench.jpg|Dorothy and Wally on bench TownHallClock.jpg|Town Hall clock TheChaseIsOn!.jpg|The Chase Is On! Dorothy'sFoot.jpg|Dorothy putting her foot on the petal TricycleHandle.jpg|Tricycle handle Dorothy'sGlove.jpg|Dorothy grabbing hold of handle DorothyonWally'sTricycle.jpg|Dorothy on Wally's tricycle TricycleWheel.jpg|Tricycle wheel DorothyandWallyRidingonTricycle.jpg|Dorothy and Wally riding on tricycle TheChase.jpg|"The Chase" ClaymationCows.jpg|The cows DorothyandWallyinRainbow.png|Dorothy and Wally in Wiggle rainbow DorothyandWallyatRainbow.jpg|Dorothy and Wally exiting rainbow DorothyandWallyinAustralia.jpg|Dorothy and Wally on tricycle Roland'sLimousine.jpg|Roland's limousine RolandinhisLimousine.jpg|Roland in his limousine DorothyontheRoad.jpg|Dorothy on the road DorothyandWallyontheRoad.jpg|Dorothy and Wally on the road TheMagicClub.jpg|The Magic Club DorothyandWallyattheMagicClub.jpg|Dorothy and Wally at the Magic Club Jimbo,DorothyandWally.jpg|Jimbo, Dorothy and Wally WallyThrowingHelmet.jpg|Wally throwing helmet to Jimbo JimboFrowning.jpg|Jimbo frowning Clock.jpg|Clock WallyattheMagicClubRegistration.jpg|Wally at the Magic Club registration CarolynFerrie.jpg|Magic Clerk Carolyn DorothyandWallyattheMagicClubRegistration.jpg|Dorothy and Wally at the Magic Club registration CecilintheMagicClub.jpg|Cecil DorothyandWallyintheMagicClub.jpg|Dorothy and Wally Dorothy'sTailWiggling.jpg|Dorothy's tail Wiggling CecilandCarolynFerrie.jpg|Cecil and Carolyn The Magic Competition TheWigglesCarryingPresents.png|Scene 12: The Wiggles Get Ready To Party! CaptainFeatherswordandPiratesCarryingBirthdayItems.jpg|Captain and the pirates carrying birthday items HenryandtheUnderwaterBigBand.jpg|Henry and the underwater big band HenryCarryingPresents.jpg|Henry carrying presents WagsCarryingPresents.jpg|Wags carrying presents Mrs.BingleCarryingFood.jpg|Mrs. Bingle carrying food Magician'sMagicBag.jpg|A magician's magic bag HaroldtheUnbelievable.jpg|Harold the Unbelievable Roland,DorothyandWally.jpg|Roland, Dorothy and Wally DorothyandWallyinBackstage.jpg|Dorothy and Wally in backstage RemembertheMagicChest.jpg|''"Remember the magic chest."'' WaldotheMagnificent'sChest.jpg|Waldo the Magnificent's chest Dorothy,WallyandWaldotheMagnificent'sChest.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Waldo the Magnificent's chest RubberChicken.jpg|Wally rubber chicken WaldotheMagnificent'sHat.jpg|Waldo the Magnificent's hat WallyWearingWaldotheMagnificent'sHat.jpg|Wally wearing Waldo's hat WaldotheMagnificent'sOutfit.jpg|Waldo the Magnificent's outfit WallyPullingWaldotheMagnificent'sCabinet.jpg|Wally pulling Waldo the Magnificent's cabinet Dorothy,WallyandWaldotheMagnificent'sCabinet.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Waldo the Magnificent's cabinet WaldotheMagnificent'sCabinet.jpg|Waldo the Magnificent's cabinet TheWigglesinCircusTent.jpg|The Wiggles in circus tent TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword JeffSleepinginCircusTent.jpg|Jeff sleeping Dorothy,WallyandhisBrandNewMagicianOutfit.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and his brand-new magician outfit Dorothy,Wally,RolandandJimbo.jpg|Dorothy, Wally, Roland and Jimbo WallyandhisBrandNewCape.jpg|Wally and his brand-new cape TheMagicClubCompetition.jpg|The Magic Club Competition RolandintheMagicClubCompetition.jpg|Roland in the magic Club competition RolandandLeanneHalloran.jpg|Roland and Leanne Halloran CecilandtheMagicClubJudges.jpg|Cecil and the Magic Club judges Scores9-9-9.jpg|Scores 9-9-9 CecilandtheMagicClubJudgesholdingScores.jpg|Cecil and the Magic Club Judges holding scores TheMagicClubJudges.jpg|Greg and Anthony the Magic Club judges AnthonyastheMagicClubJudge.jpg|Anthony the Magic Club judge CecilintheMagicClubCompetition.jpg|''"What a super performance by Roland the Remarkable."'' RolandBowing.jpg|Roland bowing DorothyandWallyonStage.jpg|Dorothy and Wally on stage AudienceinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The audience WallyinhisBrandNewMagicianOutfit.jpg|Wally in his brand-new magician outfit WallyandtheAudience.jpg|Wally and the audience WallyandtheThreeRings.jpg|Wally and the three rings WallyintheMagicClubCompetition.jpg|Wally in the Magic Club Competition WallyPerforminghisMagic.jpg|Wally performing his magic WallyPerformingLiquidTrick.jpg|Wally performing liquid trick WallyThrowingGlitter.jpg|Wally throwing glitter Glitter.jpg|Glitter TheAudienceandGlitter.jpg|The audience and glitter WallyandWaldotheMagnificent'sCabinet.jpg|Wally and Waldo the Magnificent's cabinet WallyPerformingCabinetTrick.jpg|Wally performing cabinet trick WaldotheMagnificent'sCabinet-Inside.jpg|Wally showing cabinet empty inside BlueSkyFootageinCabinet.jpg|Blue sky footage MagicFlowers.jpg|Magic flowers TheAudienceandMagicFlowers.jpg|The audience and magic flowers DorothyintheMagicClubCompetition.jpg|Dorothy Roses.jpg|Roses DorothyandWallyintheMagicClubCompetition.jpg|Dorothy and Wally DorothyandWallyBowing.jpg|Dorothy and Wally bowing Scores9-9-10.jpg|Scores 9-9-10 GregastheMagicClubJudge.jpg|Magic Club Judge Greg Cecil,DorothyandWally.jpg|Cecil, Dorothy and Wally CecilandWaldo'sWand.jpg|Cecil holding Waldo's wand WallyandCecilintheMagicClubCompetition.jpg|Wally and Cecil giving handshakes Dorothy,WallyandWaldo'sWand.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Waldo's wand TheMaleWigglyGroupinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group DorothyandWallyArrivingatWigglehouse.jpg|Dorothy and Wally arriving at Wigglehouse DorothyandWigglehouseDoor.jpg|Dorothy and Wigglehouse Door Dorothy,WallyandWigglehouseDoor.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Wigglehouse door DorothyandWallyonWigglehouseLawn.jpg|Dorothy and Wally on Wigglehouse lawn File:What'sJeff'sFavoriteFood?.jpg|''"What's Jeff favorite food?"'' File:Don'tYouMeanWhat'sJeff'sFavoriteSport?.jpg|''"Don't you mean what's Jeff's favorite sport?"'' Sleeping.jpg|''"Sleeping."'' File:What'sDorothy'sFavoriteFood?.jpg|''"What's Dorothy's favorite food?"'' Roses!.jpg|''"Roses!""' Dorothy,WallyandWigglehouse.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Wigglehouse DorothyandWallyintheWigglehouse.jpg|Dorothy and Wally in Wigglehouse DorothyOpeningJeff'sBedroomDoor.jpg|Dorothy opening Jeff's bedroom door DorothyOpeningGreg'sBedroomDoor.jpg|Dorothy opening Greg's bedroom door DorothyOpeningAnthony'sBedroomDoor.jpg|Dorothy opening Anthony's bedroom door DorothyOpeningMurray'sBedroomDoor.jpg|Dorothy opening Murray's bedroom door File:DorothyintheWigglehouse.jpg|Dorothy File:WallyintheWigglehouse.jpg|Wally File:DorothyandWallySad.jpg|Dorothy and Wally sad Let's Party! TheMaleWigglyGroupandMrs.Bingle.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group GregandAnthonyinCircusTent.jpg|Greg and Anthony sad Greg,AnthonyandtheMaleWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Anthony and the Male Wiggly Friends Cecil,RolandandJimbo.jpg|Cecil, Roland Jimbo TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansandMrs.Bingle.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans and Mrs. Bingle Mrs.BingleinCircusTent.jpg|Mrs. Bingle CecilinCircusTent.jpg|Cecil DorothyandWallyinCircusTent.jpg|Dorothy and Wally arriving in circus tent Surprise!.jpg|Scene 13: Surprise! EveryoneSingingD.O.R.O.T.H.Y(MyFavoriteDinosaur).jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favorite Dinosaur)" DorothyandMrs.BingleinCircusTent.jpg|Dorothy and Mrs. Bingle DorothyandCecil.jpg|Dorothy and Cecil DorothyandGreginCircusTent.jpg|Dorothy and Greg JeffandDorothyinCircusTent.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy TheWigglyFriendsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggly Friends TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends DorothyinCircusTent.jpg|"Who me? This is for me?"" TheLandWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends CaptainandDorothyinCircusTent.jpg|''"I've thought you've forgotten this is my birthday.""'' MurrayandDorothyinCircusTent.jpg|''"No, Dorothy. We were just trying to keep the party a surprise."'' DorothyandAnthonyinCircusTent.jpg|''"Dorothy, I've been so worried about you. I couldn't eat."'' AnthonyEatingAppleinCircusTent.jpg|Anthony eating apple JeffJumping.jpg|''"Dorothy, I'm so excited to see you! I can't sleep!"'' TheOtherWigglyGroupinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheLandWigglyGroupinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheAwakeWigglyGroupinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group TheEarlyWigglyGroupinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group WallyinCircusTent.jpg|Wally WallyandCecilinCircusTent.jpg|Wally Wally,CecilandMrs.Bingle.jpg|Wally, Cecil and Mrs. Bingle Hi,Wally!.jpg|''"Hi, Wally!"'' WallyWaving.jpg|Wally greeting the Wiggles WallyandJimbo.jpg|Wally and Jimbo GregandWally.jpg|Greg and Wally Greg,WallyandBrokenMagicWand.jpg|Wally showing broken magic wand to Greg Greg,HenryandWally.jpg|Greg, Henry and Wally GregandWaldo'sWand.jpg|Greg and Waldo Dorothy,GregandWally.jpg|Dorothy, Greg and Wally CaptainandAnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Captain and Anthony Greg,WallyandWaldo'sWand.jpg|Greg, Wally and Waldo's wand MeaghanWoodhouseinCircusTent.jpg|Meaghan and the others applauding Let'sHaveaParty-Prologue.jpg|''"Come on, everybody! Let's party!"'' AnthonyandHenryinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|''"Let's eat!"' WallyandRolandinCircusTent.jpg|Wally and Roland giving hi-5 JimboandWaldo'sWand.jpg|Jimbo holding Waldo's wand Dorothy,AnthonyandWally.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Wally EmmaRyaninCircusTent.jpg|Emma ClareFieldinCircusTent.jpg|Clare JessicaHalloraninCircusTent.jpg|Jessica BradleyBensoninCircusTent.jpg|Bradley GregSingingLet'sHaveaParty.jpg|Greg singing SarahBowdeninCircusTent.jpg|Sarah dancing TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group RhiannahKitchinginCircusTent.jpg|Rhiannah GregandMrs.Bingle.jpg|Greg and Mrs. Bingle TheWigglyGroupandWallytheGreat.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Wally SianRyaninCircusTent.jpg|Sian CameronLewisinCircusTent.jpg|Cameron JeffandWagsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff and Wags JeffandCecil.jpg|Jeff and Cecil DorothyDancinginCircusTent.jpg|Dorothy dancing MurrayandCartwhelle.jpg|Murray and Cartwhelle GregandHenryinCircusTent.jpg|Greg and Henry GreginCircusTent.jpg|Greg MurrayinCircusTent.jpg|Murray WallySingingLet'sHaveaParty.jpg|Wally singing AnthonyandWally.jpg|Anthony and Wally BlakeBowdeninCircusTent.jpg|Pirate Blake HenryandCieJaiLegget.jpg|Henry and Cie Jai Alakaboom.jpg|''"Alakaboom!"'' WallyDancinginCircusTent.jpg|Wally dancing in circus tent CieJaiLeggetinCircusTent.jpg|Pirate Cie Jai WagsandMrs.Bingle.jpg|Wags and Mrs. Bingle WagsinCircusTent.jpg|Wags in circus tent WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword Let'sHaveaParty.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" HenryinCircusTent.jpg|Henry in circus tent HenryandWally.jpg|Henry and Wally MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword Greg,AnthonyandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Anthony and the Early Wiggly Friends DorothyandHenryinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Dorothy and Henry AmyDunbarinCircusTent.jpg|Amy CraigHendersoninCircusTent.jpg|Pirate Craig GregandCecil.jpg|Greg and Cecil CaptainFeatherswordinCircusTent.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandMrs.Bingles.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Mrs. Bingle TheMaleWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends CaptainandHenryinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Captain and Henry HenryandJeffinCircusTent.jpg|Henry and Jeff SophieHendrixinCircusTent.jpg|Sophie LarissaWrightinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Larissa GregandWagsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Greg and Wags CassandraHalloraninCircusTent.jpg|Cassie JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff and Captain CaptainandGreginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Captain and Greg CaptainFeatherswordandClareField.jpg|Captain and Clare AlissaRussoinCircusTent.jpg|Alissa running MurrayandRoland.jpg|Murray and Roland AnthonySilvestriniinCircusTent.jpg|Anthony Silvestrini KristenKnoxinCircusTent.jpg|Kristen TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group HenryandWagsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Henry and Wags CatlinMollicainCircusTent.jpg|Catlin TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots DorothyandWagsinTheWigglesMovieEpilogue.jpg|Wags and Dorothy WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Wags and Anthony BalloonsinCircusTent.jpg|Balloons in circus tent Dorothy'sBirthdayCakeinCircusTent.jpg|Dorothy's birthday cake in circus tent WagsandRoland.jpg|Wags and Roland Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyinCircusTent.jpg|Dorothy's birthday party End Credits CircusTentandBigRedCar.png|Circus Tent and Big Red Car at night TheWigglesLogoinFireworkForm.png|Wiggles Fireworks Logo TheWigglesMovieEndCredits.png|Scene 14: End Credits TheWigglesMovieSupportingCastCredits.png|Supporting Cast Credits TheWigglesMovieSupportingCastCredits2.png|More Supporting Cast Credits TheWigglesMovieMusicianCredits.png|Musicians Credits TheWigglesMovieCrewCredits.png|Crew Credits TheWigglesMovieCrewCredits2.png| TheWigglesMovieCrewCredits3.png| TheWigglesMovieCrewCredits4.png| TheWigglesMovieCrewCredits5.png| TheWigglesMovieCrewCredits6.png| TheWigglesMovieCrewCredits7.png| TheWigglesMovieSongCredits.png|Song Credits TheWigglesMovieSongCredits2.png| TheWigglesMovieSongCredits3.png| TheWigglesMovieSongCredits4.png| WigglyMedley.png|Wiggly Medley TheWigglesMovieSpecialThanksCredits.png|Special Thanks Credits TheWigglesMovieLocationsCredits.png|Locations, Studios and Dolby Digital Credits TheWigglesMovieCreditsEndboard.png|Credits Endboard Alternative Versions and Titles DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglesMovieExtendedShot.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in extended shot from the trailer MagicalAdventureAWigglyMovietitlecard.jpg|US Title: "Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie" Dorothy'sMagicalBirthday.jpg|Teaser US Title: "Dorothy's Magical Birthday" The Premiere MargaretPomeranz.png|Margaret Pomeranz TheWigglesMoviePremiereatHoytsCinema.png|Hoyts Cinema Sydney where the Movie premiered TheAudienceatTheWigglesMoviePremiere.png|The audience at the Movie Premiere WagsatTheWigglesMoviePremiere.png|Wags the Dog at the Movie Premiere HoytsCinemaCarousel.png|Carousel at the Movie Premiere BalloonDorothyatTheWigglesMoviePremiere.png|Balloon Dorothy at the Movie Premiere TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatTheWigglesMoviePremiere.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at the Movie Premiere TheWigglesMovieLogoinTheMovieShowClip.png|The Wiggles Movie Logo in The Movie Show Clip TheWigglesMoviePosterBehindGirlatTheWigglesMoviePremiere.png|The Wiggles Movie poster behind a girl at the Movie premiere TheWigglesMovieRedRoosterTVAd.png|Red Rooster TV ad of finger puppets Picture Slideshow File:TheWigglesatHoytsCinema.jpg|The Wiggles at Hoyts Cinema File:TheWigglesatHoytsCinema2.jpg|The Wiggles giving thumbs up TheWigglesatTheirMoviePremiere.jpg|The Wiggles at their movie premiere TheWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car. TheWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car. DorothyHoldingSlate.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur holding slate CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheBigRedCarinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture of The Wiggles in the Big Red Car outside. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture45.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture JeffinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Jeff in promo picture MurrayinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Murray in promo picture JeffinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff TheWigglesin1997.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture GreginTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Greg doing the Box of Mystery. DorothyandGreginTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy and Greg. DorothyinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in promo picture. Rock-A-ByeYourBear-PromoPicture.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" MeaghanWoodhouseinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Meagahan ClareandMeaghan.jpg|Clare and Meaghan DorothyandWallyonBike.jpg|A promo picture of Wally and Dorothy riding on bike. LifesaverinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Lifesaver in promo picture. LifesaverinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|Another promo picture of Lifesaver. Rockin'andaRollin'Sea-PromoPicture.jpg|"Rockin' and a Rollin' Sea" JacquesandAnthonyinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Anthony and Jacques the Shark. BoomBoom-PromoPicture.jpg|"Boom, Boom" BoomBoom-PromoPicture2.jpg|Henry the Octopus dancing. TheUnderwaterBigBandinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.png|The Underwater Big Band. TheUnderwaterBigBandinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|The Underwater Big Band. TheGreenCatfish.jpg|The Green Catfish TheWigglesatSandlot.jpg|The Wiggles at sandlot. Mrs.Bingles'Theme-PromoPicture.jpg|"Mrs. Bingles' Theme". TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles looking for Wags. TheWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePhoto2.jpg|The Wiggles pointing in promo picture. TheWigglesandPostmanConway.jpg|The Wiggles and the postman. TheOtherWigglesandPostmanConway.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Mic the postman TheWigglesMovie-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture4.jpg|Wally, Dorothy and the Waggettes. TheWagettesinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|The Wagettes tap-dancing. TapWags-PromoPicture2.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes tap-dancing. TapWags-PromoPicture.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes tap dancing. Ballerina,Ballerina-PromoPicture.jpg|"Ballerina, Ballerina" CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword at the pier. ThePier.jpg|A promo picture of the pier. DorothyinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Wigglehouse door Wigglehouse-Inside.jpg|The Wiggles' bedroom doors Jeff'sPurpleArmchairinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff's purple armchair TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|"This surprise party is a silly idea." BabyDorothyinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Baby Dorothy TheLittleWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|The Little Wiggles TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles looking at picture of Dorothy as baby. JeffSleepinginTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Jeff sleeping. RompBompAStomp-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles dancing to Romp Bomp a Stomp. RompBompAStomp-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles dancing to Romp Bomp A Stomp. RompBompAStomp-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles dancing to Romp Bomp a Stomp. TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony talking to garden gnome in promo picture. TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|"Hello?" TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|"You don't say. You don't say!. You don't say!." MurrayandJeffinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Murray and Jeff in promo picture. NyaNyaNya-PromoPicture.jpg|"Nya, Nya, Nya" NyaNyaNya-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy dancing to "Nya, Nya, Nya" NyaNyaNya-PromoPicture3.jpg|Ship Dancing. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture7.jpg|Dorothy and Wally riding on bike. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture8.jpg|A promo picture of Dorothy on bike. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture9.jpg|Dorothy and Wally in the entrance of the Magic Club. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture10.jpg|Cecil and the Magic Club Judges giving scores. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture11.jpg|Wally performing his magic. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture46.jpg|Dorothy and Wally inside Wigglehouse TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture12.jpg|Jimbo, Cecil and Roland in promo picture. DorothyinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy in close-up. WallyinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Wally the Great in promo picture. WallyinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|Wally the Great in close-up Mrs.BingleinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Mrs. Bingle CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture3.jpg|Another Captain Feathersword promo picture by close-up. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture14.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture13.jpg|''"Come on, everybody,"'' TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture15.jpg|''"let's party!"'' Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture.jpg|"Let's Have Party". Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture2.jpg|Henry dancing HenryinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Henry Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture3.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture5.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture6.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture7.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture8.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Wally Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture9.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture10.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture11.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture12.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture13.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture40.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture DorothyinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture41.jpg|Wally, Dorothy and Cecil in promo picture Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture14.jpg|Let's Have a Party - Promo Picture #13 TheWigglesandDorothyin1997.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture #2 TheWigglesMovie-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in a Behind-the-Scenes picture. TheWigglesMovieScript.jpg|Script for the movie. Cartoon Wiggles - 90's.jpg|The Wiggles in cartoon picture Captfeathersword.png|Cartoon sketch of Captain Feathersword in promo picture TheWigglesLogoinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggles Logo wiggles movie logo.png|Logo TheWigglesMovie-FingerPuppets.jpg|Finger puppets of Wags, Wally, Captain and Dorothy TheBigRedCarPencilTopper.jpg|The Big Red Car pencil topper TheWigglesMovieT-Shirt.jpg|A Big Red Car T-shirt TheWigglesMovieItems.jpg|Items of the movie Greg'sMagicKit.jpg|Greg's magic kit TheWigglesMovieFilmandScript.jpg|Film and script Anthony'sApples.jpg|Anthony's apples TheWigglesOnHill.JPG|The Wiggles on hill. TheWigglesOnHill.jpeg|The Wiggles on hill. TheWigglesandDorothyonHill.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on hill TheAwakeWigglesAndDorothyOnHill.JPG|The Awake Wiggles and Dorothy on hill. TheWigglesandDorothyRollingDowntheHill.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy rolling down the hill File:TheWiggleFriendsandWallytheGreat.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and Wally the Great as finger puppets TheWiggles'NameonMovieAward.jpg|The Wiggles' name on movie award TheWigglesMovieIcon.jpg|An icon FanmadeMagicCompetitionAd.jpg|Hunteriscool's fanmade Magic Competition poster ad TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture16.jpg|The kids seated TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture17.jpg|The Wiggles and the Big Red Car TheWigglesandtheLittleWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles and the Little Wiggles Trivia *Wiggles World has a different layout especially for the movie. *The Big Red Car was redesigned as a real mechanical car. *The tempo for the songs are slightly faster in the movie presentation than in the soundtrack because the movie was shot at 23.976 frames per second and then sped to 25 frames per second (like what had been done for many other films). *During the song "Rock-A-Bye Your Bear", Murray is playing his starry electric guitar but the music presented features an acoustic guitar. *When Captain Feathersword is talking to Wally, one of the pirates in the background is mouthing Captain Feathersword's words. *Greg sings "Hey There Wally" and "Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" although he does not appear in the songs. *Wigglemix is a extra song that was only shown on the soundtrack. *"Nya Nya Nya" is presented as an instrumental song. It is based on a traditional playground song in Ireland called Don't Tell My Ma. *"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" now has an accordion for the intro and the rest of the song as well. *"Romp Bomp A Stomp" does not have Dorothy making comments throughout the song like she did in the Wake Up Jeff version, and she doesn't even appear. It's just The Awake Wiggles doing the dance. *The theatrical release opens with Wally at the Magic Club office. Afterwards, The Wiggles thought it would be better if they appeared in the first scene, so the Australian video release includes a bonus introduction video to get the audience ready for the movie. *First time The Wiggles wear the mixed up shirts. *"Dorothy's Birthday Party" and "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favorite Dinosaur)" are the only songs not on the soundtrack and not included on any song list apart from the Movie credits. *The Wiggles sing a part from "We Like to Say Hello" when they arrive home at Wigglehouse and from "Fruit Salad" when they do a test by coming in Wigglehouse. *The instrumental for the version of Quack Quack used in this movie would later be used in Quack Quack in a higher pitch. *In a flashback shown before "Romp Bomp-a-Stomp", The Wiggles are 4 and Dorothy is turning 1. Murray's starry guitar also didn't have stars until they turned 6 (shown in History) *When the Awake Wiggles do the Romp Bomp-a-Stomp, the original design of the "Big Red Car" can be seen in a picture frame between the doors to Anthony and Murray's rooms. *At one point, the Wiggles say "Christmas Day" and Jeff says "Chinese New Year" revealing that his family came from China. *The exact same hankies from "Yummy Yummy" are re-used in the movie for Greg's magic box of mystery trick. *When Captain Feathersword is talking to Wally when he says "I will be seeing you tonight." his right arm bumps the actress next to him. *The Prologue was filmed while shooting the "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" music video in 1998 because the Big Red Car is in the background. *The version of "Romp Bomp-A-Stomp" heard playing in the background of the Prologue is sourced directly from the scene in the film where it plays as you can hear the sound of Jeff snoring and the sound the Wigglehouse clock makes near the end. *The guitars, Yamaha (from "Wiggle Time" and "Big Red Car)", Classical guitar (from "Wiggle Time"), Fender Telecaster (from "Yummy Yummy" and "Big Red Car" and Epiphone Casino (from "Wake Up Jeff!" and "Wiggledance!" are seen in the guitar racks. *This is the only time we see Officer Beaples try to stop someone who has broken the law. *The Wagettes are seen in some shots of "Let's Have a Party". *The quote "Let's rock this place!" is used by Anthony both young and adult. *In Quack Quack when Murray wakes Jeff up his seatbelt falls down he fixes it. *When Jeff says this "Chinese New Year" that's the year of the snake. *Anthony says, are you ready?, well lets bring on stage The Wiggles, before they go on stage. *This is the first appearance for the Orange Starry Guitar on Murray's guitar rack. *The instrumental version of "Let's Have a Party" has been used in The Wiggles' concerts as closing music. *This film was previewed in Belfast and Northern Ireland. *The "Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle!" phone call is the sped-version of the children saying the line. *In a promo picture of the Big Red Car, Murray is sitting in the front and Anthony in the back seat. *In all early versions of film, including the theatrical versions, the first second of the 20th Century Fox was unfortunately cut off because it was replaced with an opening circle transition. This was however repaired when it was released on DVD by using the 2003 version. Goofs *The pool moves a bit twice after Greg and Murray jump in due to there being different film takes for each Wiggle and could have accidentally been moved slightly during the recording breaks. *The Australian and New Zealand DVD releases use the U.S. version because the "Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Adventure" title card is shown instead of the original one. This is why nobody in Australia and New Zealand knows what the American title and Hit Entertainment are. *In the opening credits, instead of The Wiggles Movie, it says the title of the film is The Wiggles. *The camera wobbles just before Jeff comes out of his room wearing a red shirt and says "Nope, no Dorothy". *In the theatrical trailer, a rope is seen pulling the Big Red Car when the Wiggles leave Sandlot backwards and then forwards. This is cropped out of frame for the movie itself. Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Movies Category:20th Century Fox Category:1997 Category:Let's Wiggle Series Category:Videos that use puppetry Category:ARIA Movie Awards Best Children's Movie Category:1998 Category:2003 Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:1997 DVDs Category:Different Release Title Videos Category:Galleries